Banshee 900R
|related = Banshee |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Banshee White (dial texture) |inttxd = Banshee White |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = banshee2 |handlingname = BANSHEE2 |textlabelname = BANSHEE2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Banshee 900R is a wide-body variant of the Banshee, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the January 2016 Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In terms of design, the Banshee 900R has had some major changes from the original Banshee. The most notable changes are in the rear quarter of the vehicle. The front of the car hasn't had too many alterations, however, the front arches are now wider and therefore the belt-line curves around the front of the bodywork to create a distinctive bulky appearance. The back of the front arches have been removed so the wheels are exposed. The sides of the car have been altered slightly, where the side-intakes have been extended to curve right up the rear wheel arches. A new skirt has been added which now folds over the body work at the rear, in front of the rear wheel arches. On the rear fascia, the entire rear bumper has been changed. A new diffuser has been added which now extends its blades further on the left and right sides, more so than the center blades. The rear corners now have body kit extensions which are bolted on top of the original body work. The top of the rear wheel arches are now extended, known as flared wheel arches, or "spats". The door handles have been removed. The Banshee 900R can have a vast array of modification to alter these new changes, from body work to engine block modifications, at Benny's Original Motor Works. Just like the Sultan RS, can have its brace strut altered and modified. The color, material, shape and finish can all be altered. This stops the camber of the body increasing during hard-cornering which is caused by the suspension pushing into the bodywork. The default color of the vehicle is a Metallic Blue with a Bright Blue pearlescent color, with gold-colored rims, dark red leather seats and white dials, shared with the Sultan RS added in the same update. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Topless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Its overall performance has been altered rather dramatically, including a conversion into the Supers class rather than Sports. Both acceleration and top speed have been increased. However care should be taken at tight corners, as the vehicle is likely to oversteer and spin out due to overwhelming torque at low speeds. The engine is the same as the standard Banshee, being a carbureted V8 with single cams, which is unusual for modern sports cars. The exhausts are now rear mounted and are twin-exit, twin exhausts by default, enclosed in carbon fiber plating. Oddly, it only exits at one side of the car, despite two encasement being present. Furthermore, the exhaust tips connect to a large silencer, but lacks an actual exhaust pipe. What makes the car such an influential vehicle compared to super cars is the way it behaves when modified. In stock form, the vehicle's performance isn't nearly as dominant as when fully upgraded, massively down to the extreme multipliers the EMS Engine upgrades have in comparison to other vehicles in the game, progressing the car from a relatively slow top speed to one of the highest in the game. On the downside, the vehicle has a rather strong amount of drag. The Banshee 900R's statistical stock top speed is 107 mph / 172.2 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 111 mph / 178.6 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 115 mph / 185.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 119 mph / 191.5 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 124 mph / 199.6 km/h. This gives the vehicle, in stock condition, a relatively sluggish top speed which is more comparable to some of the cars in the Sports category, however, when fully upgraded, the vehicle dominates most super cars, however the vehicle's acceleration prevents the vehicle from reaching this speed easily, allowing several super cars, particularly the Visione with its rapid acceleration and the electric instant-acceleration given by the Cyclone to outdo the Banshee 900R. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/8 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Banshee900R-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Windows are unavailable if the "No Roof" modification is installed. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online Banshee900R-CustomizationOptions-GTAO-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Banshee 900R. (Rear quarter view) Banshee900R-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Banshee 900R in an official screenshot. Banshee900R-GTAO-Bennys.png|Modified example of the Banshee 900R on Benny's Original Motor Works. Banshee900R-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Banshee 900R on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Banshee900R-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Banshee 900R on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Banshee900R-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Banshee 900R on the Cinematic preview in Rockstar Games Social Club Special Variants Steal Vehicle Cargo - Race Bet In Grand Theft Auto Online, Banshee 900Rs and Sultan RS' spawn after the "Race Bet" Steal Vehicle Cargo mission. These custom cars will tail the player after they steal the vehicle. They spawn in these specific colors with these specific modifications. The cars will spawn in pairs. Whether they spawn with extras (the roof and the seat bars for the Banshee 900R) is completely random. There is two variations of each car. *They do not have bullet-proof tyres. *They do not have any custom modifications on the interior. *They do not have any engine, armor, brakes, suspension or transmission upgrades. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Mod Kit |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Mod Kit |modelset_modkit = }} Banshee900R-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo2.PNG|Modified Banshee 900R (1) after Race Bet. (Rear quarter view) Banshee900R-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo1.PNG|Modified Banshee 900R (2) after Race Bet. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Banshee 900R can only be obtained by upgrading a stock Banshee at Benny's Original Motor Works for $565,000. The player simply needs to purchase a standard Banshee, take it to Benny's garage and purchase the "Upgrade" option. Unlike the Sultan, the Banshee cannot be upgraded if it is stolen from traffic as it is considered "too hot" to be modified. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: DR1FT3R, H0WL3R or D0M1N0. *Can be found during a random Buisness Battle event, located at a car meet. Trivia General *The "Two Tone" livery is possibly an homage to from . *The "Stoplight Racer" livery is possibly a homage to Dominic Toretto's RX-7 (FD3S) from The Fast and the Furious. *There is a livery which may be a homage to Keisuke Takahashi's Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) from Initial D, featuring similar side-panel stickers. *With the right modifications, the Banshee can be made to resemble the race car. *The "900R" nomenclature is likely inspired by the . *The default radio stations for the Banshee 900R are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Originally, the Banshee 900R was slow upon upgrading it, which received numerous complaints by players. It has since been confirmed as fixed by Rockstar GamesRecent updates to the Banshee 900R. See Also *Banshee - The stock variant of Banshee 900R. *Sultan RS - Another wide-body car added in the same update for Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }}es:Banshee 900R de:Banshee 900R (V) pl:Banshee 900R Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in January 2016 Update Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online